Never Too Far
by wolfgirl28
Summary: Seth thought he'd never imprint till the Cullens find a baby in the forest. Who is she and what is she?   Seth/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

It's cold and wet where I am. I can't see, it's too dark. I try to feel around me but everything feels the same. Where am I? The last thing I remember is being safe and warm now I feel like I have been exposed. I feel so tired. Maybe I'll just close my eyes and when I open them again hopefully I won't be so alone.

* * *

I feel something cold touch my skin I feel safe not exposed. I hear noises but I don't know what they're coming from or what's happening. I open my eyes and I can see. I see a crowd of people and I don't know who any of them are. Nine of them are really pale and two are tall and tan. They're all staring at me as if waiting for something; the noise has stopped.

A girl is holding me. She has gold eyes and long brown hair. She's beautiful. I look behind her and see a tall, tan guy with dark brown eyes. He's staring at me and all I feel is this sudden urge that I want to be with him. I don't know why, but I need him to be the one holding me.

The urge is so strong that I start to cry, and I can't stop. When I look at him through the tears, I notice that he looks as if he is in pain. I look at the lady holding me and think really hard about what I want and I just keep thinking it. All of a sudden she looks at me confused. I think it again and she asks, "Was that you?"

I just smile and think it again now that I know she can hear me. Finally she turns to the boy who I want. "She wants you, Seth," she states.

Seth. So that was his name. But, wait, what was mine?

"She wants to know what her name is," one of the pale guys standing next to me said. I feel confused now. He can hear me without me wanting him to?

"Yes," he said to me.

The girl holding me hands me over to Seth and a sudden warmth and feeling of safeness fills me.

"Hi," he says to me and I all I can do is smile. "Beautiful," I hear him say but his lips hadn't moved. I was a bit confused, but I decided to ignore it. He looks back up at the guy who had spoken to me before and asks, "What is her name?"

They all looked at me, thinking. I really wanted a pretty name. Just than, I realized I didn't know their names.

"My name is Edward," the one that could hear my thoughts spoke. "And this is Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Renesmee, Carlisle, Esme, and Jacob." As he said the names, he pointed to the person they each belonged to.

"Hm. What do you think of the name Kaylee Paige Cullen," Alice asked with an excited voice.

I smiled again; I really liked it. I thought to her, "Yes."

I finally have a name! I was so happy, yet sad at the same time. I might have a name now but who would take care of me?

"We will," Edward said and everyone just looked at him. "Bella and I will take Kaylee as our daughter."

I liked that idea. Than I remembered I was still in Seth's arms. My eyes were falling again, but I didn't want to close them. I wanted to stay awake and mingle with my new family. I snuggled into Seth's shoulder.

"Sleep my angel," he whispered in my ear. I gave up the fight, closed my eyes, and fell asleep. I felt happy and safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Imprint

POV: Seth

I'm sitting at the Cullen's house watching a football game with Emmett and Jasper eating on of Esme's home cooked meals. Bella, Edward, Nessie, and Jake went hunting for the afternoon. Just thinking of Jake and Nessie makes me think about imprinting. Why hadn't I imprinted yet. I can't wait for that moment… my thought was interrupted by the opening and shutting of the front door. They were back really early they only left an hour ago. I was deep in thought when the most amazing scent hit my nose. It smelled of cookies and vanilla. I ran to the kitchen thinking Esme was making cookies when I saw her.

Her eyes were brighter then any star and bluer than any sky and ocean combined. Her hair was the most beautiful dirty blonde hair I have ever seen with the most perfect curls. I couldn't take my eyes off her as my world shifted and gravity moved. That when I realized that she was now holding me to the Earth. She was my imprint.

Everyone was talking but I couldn't hear them. My eyes were glued on my world. I was finally brought out of my thoughts when I heard y angel crying. What was wrong? Was she hurt? I didn't know what to do. Then I heard Bella.

"Was that you?" she asked my angel. She smiled back as if saying yes.

"She wants you, Seth." Those were the most perfect words I've ever heard.

I take her in to my arms and she fits perfect like they were made for her. I just stare at her she stares back and her eyes are so beautiful.

'Hi," I say to her. Then I realize she doesn't have a name. I know they were talking about that but I wasn't listening.

"What is her name?" I ask looking up to Edward. Then out of nowhere Edward points and starts to tell her all their names. Then I think she must have asked.

"What do you think of Kylee Paige Cullen," Alice asks her. She just smiles so she must like it. After that I just stare at her blocking out everything else. Then her eyes start to drop and I knew she was ready for bed.

Once I knew she was sound asleep I went to my room that I stay in when I fall asleep at the Cullen's and I fall asleep with her in my arm not once thinking of what the future holds.

* * *

A/N i know this is short but i had to make it this way. i was going to but to add another part but i felt like it didn't fit. i will add the next chapter as soon as i have time. hope you like it :)


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I haven't update but I've had a lot going on and I got my own laptop so I should be updating more I just don't know yet. Keep reading and reviewing. :)**

KPOV:

I wake up to a new morning with my new family. Everything is so bright and open it's amazing. I look around and notice that I'm in some type of cage with bars all around it but not on the top. I don't know what to make of it and no one is around to explain to me what is going on. I start to get scared and think that everything that happen was just a dream and that I'm all alone. I start to scream and cry in panic. Then all of a sudden I hear footsteps running and the door slam open. It surprises and I jump a little. I look to where I hear the slamming sound to see Seth. I smile and realize that everything did happen. Seth walks to where I am and picks me up.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"_I was scared that everything was a dream and that you weren't really here" _I tell him using my gift while whipping away my wet face.

Seth then hugs me close to his warm body soothing me. I feel right at home and I never what this feeling to end. Then out of nowhere my throat starts to burn really badly and I don't understand why. I start to cry again and it hurts so bad that I don't have the strength to tell Seth why. I just keep screaming and crying hoping it will stop. So starts to get worried and takes me down stairs to see if Edward knows what to do.

"What's wrong, Edward" he asks.

"Her throat burns. She needs blood and some food too." Edward explains.

"I'll go grab some from the fridge and heat it up" Carlisle says as he leaves the room.

About five minutes later he comes out with a bottle that has this dark red liquid stuff in it and hands it to Seth. Seth holds the bottle to me and I start to drink it. The burning stops with the sweet taste of the most amazing drink ever. To soon the bottle is empty and the burning is gone completely. I'm still hungry though so I tell Seth. I'm then handed to Bella her arms a cold compared to Seth's but it doesn't bother me that much. Seth leaves the room and I look up at Bella.

"Well good morning angel how did you sleep?" she says. I smile up to her and yawn.

"_Good but what was I asleep in?" _I ask her the question I've been wondering since I woke up

"It's called a crib. It's where babies sleep when they are too young for regular beds. It's so if they turn in their sleep they won't fall out and hurt themselves." She explains to me which makes since now that I think of it.

Seth comes back soon after with another bottle in his hand but I can tell by the smell it's different from the first one. Bella hands me back over to Seth and as I'm cradled in his arms he gives me the bottle. I take a big gulp from it and spit it back out not a second later. It was disgusting and had a sour taste to it that I couldn't really explain. The bottle is still in my hand so I throw it to the ground. I watch as it hits the floor and the liquid inside spills everywhere.

Everyone stares at me with a shock look on their faces. I'm still angry that they gave me something so gross that I start to scream. Edward is the first to say something to me because he knows why I'm so mad.

"Kaylee, you do not throw things in the house." He told me with a stern voice. I stop screaming then and just stare at him with the same expression on my face. As I'm staring at him I start to hear him say more things but his mouth doesn't move. I'm so confused, I thought to talk you had to move your mouth. Edward's face goes from its stern look to a confused look. _Why is it she can hear what I'm thinking? That's not possible._ I then realize that it is his thoughts I'm hearing. That's strange I thought only he could do that.

"She can hear my thoughts" he tells everyone. Carlisle stares at me while I hear him talk to Edward using his mind.

"It seems Kaylee has a power." Carlisle tells the whole family.

"I thought her power was to put her thoughts into others head?" Rosalie asks

"I did too but it seems to be a little more complicated than that." Carlisle answers.

"What is that supposed to mean, Doc?" Seth asks Carlisle.

"Not too sure, Seth, we'll have to wait and see." Carlisle says

I look up at Seth and start playing with his long hair. It's so soft and smooth. I wonder if mine feels like that. I start to touch my hair but I don't have a lot. I don't think much of it and start to get bored. I look around me for something to do when I see Nessie reading a book on the floor. I try to get out of Seth's arms but I can't. I poke him on the nose to get his attention and point to Nessie. He takes to where she is a sets me down. I crawl closer to her to see what she is reading. I see a bunch of words but I don't understand what they mean. I point at the book and look up at her.

"Do you want me to read to you?" she asks me

I smile and shake my head to tell her yes. She then turns the book to the first page and begins to read. After a long time my eyes start to drop again and I let out a big yawn. I don't want to go to sleep but I can't fight it anymore. I let my eye lids to fall completely while sleep consumes me.


End file.
